


Hide and Seek

by mae428



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: </p><p>Jealous!Mike hiding Ryan's swim caps after seeing other swimmers flirting with him, so Ryan has to wear one with "MP" written on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

There was Cullen. And Connor. And Nathan. And Jimmy. And Caleb. Not to mention all the girls.

 

And Michael was pissed. 

 

Ryan was his. Of course, no one on the team knew (yet). But still. Ryan was his. And the way everyone flirted with him just wasn’t okay with Michael.

 

He watched as Ryan snapped on a disgustingly orange and green Gators swim cap just as Nathan came up behind Ryan, clapping him on the shoulder. Sure it looked like a friendly gesture, but Michael couldn’t get this jealousness out of his head. He needed a way to mark Ryan as his. Hickeys were out of the question, considering how little clothes they were permitted to wear. But he had to think of something. Michael played with his own swim cap in his hands, tracing over the MP logo.

 

*

 

“Dude!” Ryan’s voice came panicked from their shared hotel room as Michael shaved in the bathroom. “Have you seen…can’t fucking find them…so fucking bright I like…”

“Use your words, babe,” Michael called back, even though he knew exactly what Ryan was looking for.

 

“I can’t find my swim caps,” Ryan said finally, stepping into the bathroom.

 

Michael looked up at Ryan through the mirror. “Chill, dude. They’re probably down by the pool.”

 

They got down to the pool and Ryan continued his search. Michael just sat back and watched, a small smirk on his face. He knew Ryan wouldn’t find what he was looking for. The orange caps were stuffed in his own suitcase, which he had done after Ryan had passed out the night before.

 

“Ry,” Michael said finally, coming up to Ryan with an extra MP brand cap, the logo hidden for the time being. “Just use one of mine, bro. It’s cool.”

 

Ryan looked down at the offered cap with a small frown. “But it’s yours.”

 

“Dude, who cares? It’s just a small meet.”

 

Ryan huffed and took the cap, turning it over to see the MP logo. He snapped it on before looking up at Michael with a grin that crinkled his bright blue eyes.

 

“Phelps, you sly dog,” he said, standing up a little straighter now that he was bearing Michael’s initials. 

 

And damn did that make Michael feel good.


End file.
